Cherry Flavored Lips
by Kagome Radke
Summary: Sasuke descubre que quizás, lo relacionado con los dulces y el baile no apesta tanto como él creía... En honor al cumpleaños de Sasuke.


En un moderno apartamento localizado en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba el dueño de dicha residencia, conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, manteniendo una conversación telefónica mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? - Preguntó nuevamente el chico de cabellos azabaches. Existía un deje de frustración en su voz.

-¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo 'Dattebayo! –Respondió alegre el rubio de ojos azules.

-Pero ¿por qué tengo que ir contigo a una estúpida fiesta?, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta ir a clubes - Dijo entre molesto y fastidiado, mientras en su mente se cruzaban pensamientos de cómo torturar lenta y dolorosamente a su "querido" amigo.

-¡Me vería estúpido si voy solo! Sasuke-Teme. Además, ya aceptaste acompañarme y si eres, en verdad un hombre, no te acobardarás ´Dattebayo - Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna al saber que su amigo no se negaría al estar su orgullo en juego.

-Es imposible que te veas más estúpido de lo que ya eres - Respondió ganándose un berrinche por parte del hiperactivo rubio que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea –Está bien, iré - Suspiró resignado - Pero esta me la debes, dobe.

-¡Yay! Así tendré la oportunidad de usar mi nueva colonia con fragancia a ramen. Atraeré a todas las chicas - Dijo emocionado como si en vez de un universitario se tratara de un niño de 5 años.

-¿Cómo terminé siendo amigo de un idiota como tú?- Se preguntaba- Bah, no importa. Te paso buscando a las 9. No te retrases, dobe - Dijo antes de colgar la llamada, evitando así, seguir escuchando las incoherencias del oji-azul.

Eran apenas las 7 de la noche, tenía más que suficiente tiempo para tomar una ducha, cenar algo ligero y vestirse antes de pasar a recoger al idiota de Naruto en su casa.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de cierta pelirrosa…

-¡Te ves espectacular Hina-Chan! - Dijo al ver a su mejor amiga luciendo un hermoso vestido violeta, de tirantes gruesos y escote en forma de "V" que cubría un poco más arriba de la rodilla, su cabello negro caía lacio por sus hombros enmarcando su delicado y femenino rostro, el cual estaba adornado por un sutil maquillaje.

Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyūga eran vecinas desde niñas, se cayeron bien cuando se conocieron y son amigas desde entonces. Aunque vivían juntas desde hace algún tiempo, ya que asistían a la misma universidad.

-¿E-en serio lo crees Sakura-chan?- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Una chica tan tímida como lo era ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa tan reveladora.

-Claro que si, Hina-Chan. No te preocupes, te ves hermosa- Dijo con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar a la oji-perla.

Sakura, en cambio, era más extrovertida. Estaba usando un vestido de brillantes rojo, con un escote pronunciado, favoreciendo sus atributos sin llegar a ser vulgar. Llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su cabello que era de un extraño color rosa, caía como una cascada por su espalda a nivel de su cintura, poseía un flequillo con el cual disimulaba su "monstruosa frente". En realidad su frente no era tan grande, pero sus compañeros de clase le hicieron creer lo contrario durante la mayor parte de su infancia, dejándole ese complejo.

Cuando terminó de aplicarse un toque de delineador para resaltar, aún más, sus orbes esmeraldas y de colocarse un poco de su labial favorito con sabor a cereza, le comunicó a su amiga Hinata que estaban listas para irse. Así se dirigieron a su destino, y mientras la pelirrosa manejaba, la oji-perla se encargó de sintonizar la estación favorita de ambas en el equipo de sonido del automóvil de su amiga.

A pesar de haber avisado al Uzumaki que estuviera listo a tiempo, el azabache tuvo que esperar a que su amigo terminara de arreglarse para poder salir. Al menos él no pasaba horas preparándose para ir a un simple antro, ¿Qué tenía de especial un lugar como ese de todas formas? A él le parecía aburrido.

Luego de unos cuantos insultos, golpes y lloriqueos por parte del rubio por fin llegaron a su destino.

Ese día se inauguraba un nuevo club a las afueras de la ciudad, dejo su automóvil en el estacionamiento junto con los de las demás personas. Era un gran edificio, muy moderno a decir verdad. En la fachada de este se podía observar el nombre del local en letras grandes y brillantes "Shinigami". Había escuchado decir a uno de sus compañeros que el dueño del local era un doctor que se había mudado a la ciudad luego de casarse o algo así, en realidad no recordaba muy bien los detalles.

Al entrar fue recibido por la fuerte música electrónica y el olor a cigarro, a alcohol y muchos otros que no pudo identificar en ese momento. Se podía observar a unas personas bailando, algunas bebiendo y otras que se encontraban más retiradas conversando amenamente.

No había pasado mucho de haber llegado al lugar cuando perdió al rubio de vista.

–"De seguro que está por ahí coqueteando"- Pensó restándole importancia.

Permanecía sentado en la barra y mientras tomaba un trago, observaba las personas que bailaban en la pista al ritmo de la estridente música. Varias mujeres se acercaban a él insinuándose ó pidiéndole bailar, él simplemente las rechazaba, bailar no era lo suyo, no entendía lo interesante de esa actividad y tampoco lo había intentado.

Su mirada estaba fija en un punto indefinido del sitio cuando, de pronto, reparó en una persona, no, mejor dicho, una chica. Tenía el cabello ¿rosado? Si, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con el cabello de ese color, pero no era eso lo que más llamó su atención, sino, el hecho de que parecía estar forcejeando con un tipo. Hubiera pasado de ellos pero la chica lucía de verdad asustada. No tuvo más remedio que ir a auxiliarla.

Al arribar junto a Hinata al lugar, se dirigió a beber unos cuantos tragos dejando a su amiga atrás por unos instantes, iba a llevarle un trago a la oji-perla pero cambió de idea cuando, al girar hacia donde había dejado a su compañera, la vio conversando animadamente con un guapo chico rubio, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de mangas largas de un color naranja brillante, no parecía tener malas intenciones, así que decidió dejarla con el chico e ir a la pista de baile

-¡Me encanta esta canción!- Exclamó emocionada para sí misma, aunque nadie hubiera sido capaz de escucharla de todas formas ya que la música estaba muy fuerte.

Se abrió paso entre ese mar de gente y comenzó a bailar por sí sola.

Movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, sus pies parecían flotar, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo. De pronto sintió como unas grandes manos masculinas la sujetaron fuertemente y como alguien la apegaba a su cuerpo con rudeza.

-Hola sexy, me llamo Kabuto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo un hombre de lentes y cabello claro en su oído.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo molesta. Se podía sentir el fuerte olor a cigarrillo y a alcohol en el aliento del hombre, olía realmente mal, al punto de casi producirle náuseas, pero reprimió las arcadas e intentó en vano alejar a ese tipo de ella, ya que él, por ser hombre era más fuerte que ella.

Se sorprendió al sentir como el hombre era alejado bruscamente de ella, giró para buscar a la persona que la había ayudado y se encontró con un chico que tenía una expresión levemente preocupada en su rostro.

-¿Te hizo daño?-Dijo en su oído, la voz ronca de ese hombre provocó que un escalofrío la recorriera.

-No, estoy bien. Muchas gracias- Dijo un poco atontada.

-Hmph, de nada-Al ver que la chica no corría peligro, el azabache se disponía a marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir que era jalado por la misma chica de cabellos rosa.

-Ahí viene de nuevo- Explicó justificando sus acciones al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del chico. Le rogaba con la mirada que la socorriera.

Suspiró resignado. ¿Cómo hacía para meterse en tantos líos? De todas formas ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Debía ayudarla.

-Disculpe señor-Dijo con voz seria e intimidante a la vez que le dirigía una mirada asesina al hombre- Pero esta chica a la que estaba molestando es mi novia- La oji-verde abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras como un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El hombre de lentes se retiró asustado, por lo que el Uchiha no hizo más que esbozar una semi-sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

Esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando volteó y vio como la cara de la chica reflejaba sorpresa, solo en ese momento su cerebro fue capaz de procesar las palabras que habían salido de sus labios anteriormente y debido a la vergüenza, no pudo evitar girar su rostro para no tener que enfrentarse a esa profunda mirada esmeralda.

La pelirrosa se recuperó rápidamente del estado de sorpresa en el que se encontraba y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-Oye-Dijo en su oído logrando llamar su atención- Ya que eres mi novio ¿bailarías conmigo?-

Ahora era el turno del chico para sorprenderse, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso esta chica era bipolar? Hace un segundo parecía una chiquilla indefensa y ahora… ¡Ahora se comportaba así!

Antes de que pudiera formular palabra alguna, el DJ hizo sonar una canción que, personalmente, era un poco afeminada para su gusto, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo, para ser honesto era pegajosa e inclusive divertida.

_Let's do it again, uh let's do it again I said  
Let's do it again, bigbang let's do it again, let's do it again like_

_Entrust your body, change the mood, shake your booty to the left and right  
We're crazy dog, everybody in the place go  
Everybody in the place go  
Everybody in the place go_

No supo ni cuando, ni como pasó, pero ÉL, el estoico Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba siguiendo los movimientos de la chica. Es decir, era imposible no hacerlo. Sus caderas se mecían sensualmente incitándolo a seguirla, mientras que recostaba su cuerpo sobre el del chico causando una fricción deliciosa.

Siendo honesto, la chica no estaba nada mal, es más, era extremadamente hermosa, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, se sintió atraído por ella desde el instante en que cruzaron miradas.

_Hey, hey girl what you want from me (ma) in a new world come here (ma)  
Special (taste) I haven't been able to taste yet, I've prepared for you  
Our (time) we've waited and waited for, don't bother to say anything just spread your feet (out)  
When you come in is up to you, when you leave is up to me  
Close your eyes, I'll give your head relaxation This night is so long so get down, all the weary people come to me  
Move your body to the rhythm, everyone run, now slowly come closer_

Ni supo como se había atrevido a decirle eso a ese desconocido, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Al ver que él no se movía, empezó a bailar marcando el ritmo e indirectamente obligando al chico a seguirla, sorpresivamente el chico lo hizo, no bailaba para nada mal, a decir verdad, parecía un poco perdido al principio, pero luego sus movimientos se sincronizaron con los de ella.

_Hands up go, hands up go, hands up  
Let's go, let's go oh oh oh  
(Rock ya'll, we gonna this party)  
Hands up go, hands up go, hands up  
Let me say oh oh oh_

Solo en ese momento reparó en la apariencia del hombre, estaba usando unos jeans oscuros y una camisa manga larga color vinotinto, la llevaba arremangada hasta los codos y desabotonada en la parte de arriba dándole un aire informal. Pudo notar que tenía muy buen cuerpo, era delgado pero musculoso a la vez, de seguro se ejercitaba. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su oscuro cabello y hacia resaltar aún más sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color ónix. Sus facciones eran masculinas y poseía unos labios carnosos y que a primera vista parecían muy suaves. Además, ¡Era extremadamente alto! Le sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza, agradecía al cielo que había decidido utilizar plataformas, de lo contrario se hubiera sentido como una niña frente a él. No pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas al notar lo guapo que era.

_Hey, hey, it's even more perfect, I want to keep the secret, there's something between me and her  
I'm a curtain covering the light,_

_I'm gonna enjoy the darkness, bang 'em  
You probably know who I am, a sweet melody and personality, today I'm your hero._

Esbozó una sonrisa ladina al sentir como la oji-verde lo devoraba con la mirada y pensó que se veía adorable cuando un tono carmesí se adueño de su rostro. La chica llevaba un vestido que provocaba que pensamientos para nada inocentes pasaran por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas y siguió examinando a la chica mientras se movían al ritmo de la canción.

_Do you know, it's hot in here Let's race across the clouds all night long and ride  
Oh ma god I'm so hot  
I like it, I'm gonna try and burn all this youth  
Hey, I want a night of ecstasy  
Hey, as always I want you  
Hey, do you hear my heart beating  
Blah blah blah_

La Haruno de pronto sintió como el de los ojos ónices se inclinaba hacia ella y susurraba algo en su oído haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

-Sasuke - El azabache solo ensanchó su sonrisa al notar el efecto que tenía sobre la de cabello rosa.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Mi nombre. Sasuke Uchiha. Si no te molesta, quisiera saber el tuyo – Aún mantenía esa sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su cara, lo que de cierta manera molestó a la pelirrosa.

"Dos pueden jugar a este juego" Pensó la chica.

_This night is so long so get down, all the weary people come to me  
Move your body to the rhythm, everyone run, now slowly come closer Hands up go, hands up go, hands up  
Let's go, let's go oh oh oh  
(Rock ya'll, we gonna this party)  
Hands up go, hands up go, hands up  
Let me say oh oh oh_

-_¿Para que necesitas mi nombre? Sasuke-kun._ – Susurró de una manera demasiado erótica para la salud mental del Uchiha. Era la primera vez que su nombre sonaba tan bien, estaba seguro que no sería capaz de olvidarlo.

-Hmph – Murmuró el chico fingiendo molestia. Aunque la chica se percató del resultado de sus palabras sobre el azabache y sonrió para sus adentros. Siguió bailando solo que en esa ocasión eliminó cualquier espacio existente entre ella y el Uchiha deslizando sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, donde jugó con unas cuantas hebras de su sedoso cabello.

_Break it down  
Now movin, yo movin, just movin, B to the I the G Bang  
Everybody dance now_

_All you young people  
Spread your ambition across this wide world with your hot blood  
Pull, don't rest, keep running, no one can stop you  
Turn up the volume higher._

El chico solo disfrutó de las caricias que le proporcionaba la chica y como respuesta situó sus manos de manera posesiva sobre las caderas de esta.

La de ojos esmeralda había comenzado a moverse de manera que sus caderas se rozaban contra las de él, mientras miraba fijamente al chico a los ojos. Esas orbes tan negras que no se podía saber donde terminaba el iris y comenzaba la pupila, por un momento le pareció ver que se tornaban a un tono casi rojizo, pero se deshizo de la idea y continuó contorneándose y presionándose aún más contra él provocándole.

Sintió como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar a los movimientos de esta completa desconocida. Reprimió un jadeo y decidió que no se quedaría atrás. Sus manos viajaron desde la cintura femenina hasta llegar a sus muslos, y acariciándolos suavemente repitió la acción, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de la chica y con el embriagante perfume de frutos rojos que desprendía su cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo y delicadamente tomó entre sus dedos algunas hebras de ese exótico cabello. ¡Esta mujer era una diosa!

_C'mon, c'mon, it's too early to stop right now  
Scream out loud that your throat's gonna explode  
Yo yo yo, put your hands up high, Big Bang in the house_

Las manos de ese hombre estaban haciendo estragos sobre el cuerpo femenino.

La oji-verde no pudo evitar que sus labios se entreabrieran para dejar escapar un jadeo, estaban tan cerca que el azabache recibió de lleno en su rostro el tibio aliento de la chica, el olor dulce a cerezas nubló sus sentidos y por un momento dejó de pensar, lo próximo que sintió fue sus labios rozando suavemente los de la chica.

Vio como el rostro del azabache se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. El carmesí que cubría su rostro podía ser envidiado por un tomate y el corazón de un colibrí latía lento en comparación con el de ella. Debido a la sorpresa tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo se obligó a reprimir un gemido que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta, ¡este hombre sí que sabía besar!

Los labios masculinos se movían con fiereza sobre los de la oji-verde, quien por supuesto no se quedaba atrás y respondía con igual, o inclusive mayor, ímpetu. La colonia tan masculina que poseía el chico hizo que se olvidara completamente donde se encontraban, no le importó en lo más mínimo que el resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar fueran testigos de lo que estaban haciendo.

_This night is so long so get down, all the weary people come to me  
Move your body to the rhythm, everyone run, now slowly come closer_

¿Quién lo diría? El mismo Sasuke que decía odiar todo lo dulce, ahora estaba considerando la posibilidad de volverse adicto a esos labios con sabor a cereza.

_Hands up go, hands up go, hands up  
Let's go, let's go oh oh oh  
(Rock ya'll, we gonna this party)  
Hands up go, hands up go, hands up  
Let me say oh oh oh_

Lamentablemente la canción terminó al igual que el oxígeno con el cual contaban y se vieron obligados a separarse.

Se alejaron un poco de la pista de baile. Los dos respiraban pesadamente intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

-¡Maldita sea! – Vociferó la pelirrosa al observar su reloj.

-¿Qué sucede? – Exclamó preocupado el azabache.

-Se me hizo tarde, debo irme - Casualmente venía en su dirección una sonrojada Hinata tomada de la mano con un sonriente Naruto. Garabateó algo en un trozo de papel y lo introdujo en uno de los bolsillos traseros del Uchiha mientras se despedía de él con un corto, pero apasionado, beso en los labios.

-Adiós Sasuke-Kun - Dijo con una voz que logró atontar al frío Uchiha, para luego salir del local junto con la pelinegra.

-¡¿Quién era esa'Dattebayo?- Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

Cuando logró salir del trance en el que se encontraba, sacó el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y dijo:

-Sakura Haruno – Sonrió al notar que en el papel también estaba escrito un número telefónico.

- ¡Es amiga de Hina-Chan, se fueron juntas 'ttebayo! –

Hace largo rato que el azabache había dejado de prestar atención a las palabras del Uzumaki, solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente.

-Quizás bailar no es tan malo como creía -


End file.
